The present invention relates to an electric guitar, and more particularly to a string tension adjustment structure for an electric guitar.
An electric guitar, as shown in FIG. 1, comprises a string tension adjustment structure, namely, the bridge and tremolo arm assembly for controlling the tension of the strings. The bridge and tremolo arm assembly, as shown in FIG. 2, comprises a bridge body, a set of tension adjustment blocks mounted on the bridge body for controlling the tension of the strings. Each tension adjustment block comprises two adjustment screws for elevation adjustment. Because the elevation of each tension adjustment block is controlled by two adjustment screws, it is difficult to accurately adjust the two adjustment screws of each of the tension adjustment blocks to same elevation. If the two adjustment screws are not accurately adjusted to same elevation, the tension adjustment block cannot be maintained in balance, and noise will be produced, and picked up by the middle, treble or lead pick-up.